


mornings come easy

by nakayuz



Category: One Piece
Genre: Early Mornings, F/M, Love Confessions, Mornings, Post-Time Skip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 19:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nakayuz/pseuds/nakayuz
Summary: as sanji turns around, she’s again smelling his cooking. for two years she has gotten used to those new smells, the overcooked fumes of strange sky animals and burning plants that probably should have never been eaten. this smells like actual food.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	mornings come easy

morning usually comes easy; the sun dragging itself up into the sky, its rays touching everything in its path. it makes the ocean’s caps shine, brings out the contrasting colors of the mikan trees, makes the ship with the confusing sun-lion figurehead visible in the middle of the sea, like a fire’s smoke in the middle of the forest. the warmth follows soon after, drying off the deck’s grass slick with dew.

sanji’s already in the kitchen, a place where a cook like him spent majority of time. feeding eight people including himself -in reality, they all eat twice the portions necessarily, especially his captain with the quickest metabolism out of anyone- took time, and his standards were too high to prepare something quick and simple. thus, he spends hours making a single thing. an he enjoys it.

mornings in the kitchen are typically quiet, allowing him to work quicker. during the day he constantly kicked fingers reaching for the food, whether it be raw at his side or sitting in a boiling pot of water. he preferred to get as much done before someone tried to boil their fingers off.

the creaking of the kitchen door doesn’t startle sanji; he knows who it is. rather than turn immediately, he switches over to the coffee machine and begins to prepare a simple brew, taking out a nice mikan flavored creamer he had whipped up for her.

“morning, sanji-kun...” the voice is gentle, and there’s a yawn. a stool is pulled out from under the bar’s overhang.

he finishes up the mug of coffee quickly, making sure to add her preferred amount of sugar, and turns to place it in front of her. “good morning, nami-san.” he smiles at the way she picks up the mug, one hand wrapped around its handle and the other supporting it from the bottom, careful as to not burn herself.

nami takes a sip and smiles back at him. “it’s delicious.” she says. “i missed this.”

weatheria didn’t even have coffee, she recalls. just strange breakfast made by the old man she stayed with. she didn’t even attempt to cook anything; the ingredients were new and strange and she didn’t know what did what. it was better to let those familiar work it out for her, she thought.

sanji turns back around to continue working on breakfast, starting to debone pounds of fish to grill, and checking the rice in a separate saucepan ever so often. his hands are quick, and though the food could cook no faster, the meal was soon to be finished in no time.

nami watches quietly, listening to the way he hums between drags of his cigarette.

“say,” nami speaks up, moving the mug between her hands gently, watching the drink within it twist to its movement, doing its best to continue filling the container. “have you improved? your cooking, i mean.”

a smirk creeps onto sanji’s face. “i can’t go backwards.” he says, throwing the fish onto a small grill next to the oven, shutting its lid and letting them cook. he returns to the pans on the stove, checking the progress of the rice. once he decides it’s going fine, he’s walking to the fridge to take a block of tofu for the soup he prepared earlier. “you haven’t had anything i made yet, have you? i think you just might fall in love with me more, nami-san.” he glances behind him to meet her eyes, giving her a stupid grin.

she chuckles lightly. “is that so..?” nami sets down the half empty mug, and rests her elbows on the table top, pushing back a stray strand of hair behind her ear. “what are you making?” she asks.

“grilled fish, steamed rice, miso soup, and some nori, nami-san.” he answers quickly, his arm moving in a repetitive motion with a spatula in the soup. “it’s a bit traditional, but i used to have this when i worked at the baratie. maybe i was feeling a bit nostalgic.”

“nostalgic?” nami inhales the smell of the fish grilling, knowing it smelled much richer than when he last made this- as far as she could tell, that is. it’s been a while.

“mornings always get me thinking.” he says, growing quiet, but his motions still quick. “i wonder how that damn old man is doing...” the two are quiet before sanji’s movements stop and he turns to look at her again. “sorry, that was a bit sad. don’t mind me.”

curiosity rises in nami, but she shakes her head. “it’s okay.” she says, dismissing the sudden change in topic. 

as sanji turns around, she’s again smelling his cooking. for two years she has gotten used to those new smells, the overcooked fumes of strange sky animals and burning plants that probably should have never been eaten. this smells like actual food. “i was sent to an island in the sky.” nami starts.

“an island in the sky? was it skypiea?” sanji replies, stepping halfway in front of the grill, opening it with one hand while the other continues to mix at the oven. “did you see conis-san?”

nami shakes her head. “no, it was a different island. weatheria.” she takes the last sip of her coffee, exhaling the hot air from her mouth and pushes it away. “the whole island studied weather. since it was in the sky, there were new ingredients and everyone on the island were horrible cooks.” she leaves out the part that all those people were old grandpa’s. that’d cause quite a rise, she’d guess.

“oh?” sanji says as he leaves the soup and brings his arms over his head to stretch. “how dare they feed such a lady as yourself their terrible cooking.” he turns around and raises his fist. “i’ll knock some skills into them if i ever meet their asses.”

even without the detail added, it still did cause a rise in the cook. all nami can do is exhale from her nose and grin, then shake her head. “either way, i was still fed.” there’s a pause. “i’ve missed your cooking, sanji-kun.”

“you’ve missed my cooking-?” before sanji can react any further, her voice cuts him off.

“every time i was told a meal was ready, i’d expect it to be brought to me and have some sort of special thing added to it.” she casts her eyes to the side. “maybe the food wasn’t bad. maybe it was the lack of emotion. it never...” she turns her head thinking, trying to put her scrambled thoughts into a coherent sentence. “it was never made with the thought of someone you loved in mind. it wasn’t eaten with those same thoughts in mind.” a small smile forms on her face as she breathes. “your food was made with the thought of me in mind. i ate yours with the thought of you.” a pause. “if that makes sense.”

sanji’s face is beat red, the spatula in his hand threatening to drop the miso soup still soaked to its blade onto the ground. “does that mean... nami-san lo-“

nami’s hands slam on the table, her face a similar color as she processed what she had said, the way her two statements had connected and revealed a truth without her realizing. she looks up and meets his eyes for a moment, and thinks of saying something, but only a squeak responds and she bolts from the kitchen.

sanji runs a hand through his hair as the door closes, dragging in the rest of the cigarette and spitting its bud to the ground, noting to pick the thing up later as he turned to finish the rest of the meal. 

_ i make food with the thought of someone i love in mind, meaning nami-san. nami-san eats with the thought of someone she loves in mind, meaning... _ _ me._

the pieces of the strange puzzle come together, and his heart beats out of his chest.

mornings come easy. but with this sudden, strange confession from someone he had pined after since way back in the east blue, maybe they weren’t as easy as he had initially thought. 

**Author's Note:**

> i mainly like nami/vivi, but i really like sanji/nami as well! so i decided to do a bit of ‘em as a break from other works.
> 
> first time writing both of them. first time writing them together. they’re most likely both ooc by the end. my bad!


End file.
